micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
NZRE
NZRE, ( ) officially the Republic of NZRE (formerly known as the NZRE Empire) is a very small micronation consisting of two main territories spread about a ten-minute drive from one to another. These territories together make NZRE's capital city, Zulus ( ). The current government is centrist with left leanings. There is also a third piece of land about a fifteen-minute drive from the other two territories, and four other uninhabited territories. NZRE plans to move to Iceland in the future. Establishment NZRE was founded on Thursday, August 4, 2016, by Emperors Nathan Holmes-King and Zack Janczura. It was founded after four years planning. It has one city, and two districts within that city- West Zulus and East Zulus. Holidays NZRE Day '''occurs annually on '''August 4 to celebrate NZRE's independence. Start Your Own Country Day '''is observed annually on '''November 22. It has been declared a national holiday by the emperors. Founder's Day '''takes place on '''February 20 annually. This holiday honors the nation's founders (creators)- Emperor Zack and Emperor Nathan. Territory and administrative divisions NZRE's territory is located entirely within California. It has plans to move to Akureyri, Iceland in the future (2030). NZRE is located in Fremont, except for Archae, which is located in Livermore, and Nurk, which is located in Newark. In this schematic diagram, the number in parentheses is the population. For territories with residents who are not citizens, the citizen population is shown before the resident population. A city is a self-governing region. A district is a group of territories within a city located near each other. A territory is a contiguous piece of land. Provinces NZRE is divided into provinces, ruled by a governor and provincial council. The capital province is Kelvia. Geography NZRE's highest point is 153 m (502 ft), in Archae. The lowest point is 3 m (9.8 ft), in West Zulus. Long-distance citizens NZRE has 10 citizens outside the United States: one in Ireland, one in Nigeria (in Lagos State), one in Afghanistan (in Takhar Province), two in Pakistan (one in Punjab, the other in an unspecified province), one in India, one in Denmark (in Region Zealand), one in Iran (in Tehran Province), one in Iraq (in Dohuk Governorate), and one in Romania. NZRE's other citizens all live in the USA. Of those, 19 live in California, one lives in Ohio, one lives in Massachusetts, one lives in Pennsylvania, and four live in an unspecified state. Of the California citizens, ten live in NZRE territory, and eight live outside NZRE territory. Future The future of the Republic of NZRE is a vision devised by the two Emperors- a peace-loving state that has acquired land through methods of peace in which no one was harmed. NZRE hopes to move to Iceland and expand its territory and population to achieve recognition from a sovereign nation. The Emperors also plan to apply for membership in the United Nations in the future. Airline- '''Plans for a national airline are in place from Act 5. The airline is to be called "NZRE Airways" and has no route, destination, or fleet plans yet. This plan is unlikely to be realized but is estimated to become a potential reality (if national growth does occur) in 25-35 years. '''Public Transit- '''Once NZRE has expanded a substantial amount (likely to take 15-20 years), a public transit system plan is in place from the Act 6. This plan includes plans for a small fleet of fully electric buses with national branding. The transit system will be called "NZRE Transit Authority" ("NTA" for short). NZRE also plans, as soon as the country moves to Iceland, to build a transit system around Iceland. '''Government Vehicles- In accordance with Act 4, all government-owned vehicles are either hybrid or fully electric powered. No government vehicle will ever be run on gasoline or hydrogen. NZRE believes in a clean Lendus Prime, thus, this act is strictly enforced. All personal vehicles owned by members of government do not apply. Services * Federal Police - '''Most noteworthy for its service in the Five Days' War, the Federal Police Force is tasked with law enforcement and the protection of civilians and property. The Federal Police is responsible for the aforementioned duties throughout all of NZRE. No other law enforcement agencies exist, effectively solving jurisdiction issues. * '''Ministry of Treasury - '''This is the only consistently active cabinet ministry. Its only current job is to keep track of government funds. This includes managing income and expenses of the NZRE government. Legal Status As of now, NZRE is recognized only by other micronations: NZRE is a member of the League of Micronations. Benjamin I of Benachuvia is a NZRE citizen. Recognition of macronations NZRE recognizes any and all UN member and observer states, as well as Kosovo, the Cook Islands, Niue, Taiwan, Abkhazia, South Ossetia, Transnistria, the SADR, Artsakh, and Somaliland. Interview On September 19, 2018, the Emperors were interviewed by Alexander Wolf, a student at the Johannes Gutenberg University Mainz. Wolf is fascinated by micronations and in 2018 he performed a study of them. NZRE was the first micronation to be interviewed during the study. Government The government of the Republic of NZRE is set up with three branches- executive, legislative, and judicial. The executive branch consists of the two Emperors, The Cabinet, and the Executive Staff. The legislative branch contains parliament, the law-making body. Last, but not least, the judicial branch consists of Courts and the Supreme Court, which sentence law-breakers to punishment, settle disputes, and handle lawsuits. So far, there have been two lawsuits settled. Parliament NZRE is divided into provinces, each of which sends two senators to parliament. Senators are elected by the population and serve four-year terms. Currently, there is only one province: '''Kelvia. Parliament votes on propositions, with the emperors voting too. The single transferable vote system is used for elections. Elections *2020 List of current and former senators *Rachel Janczura (4 August 2016—15 August 2017) *Raymond Holmes-King (4 August 2016—14 July 2017) *Armando Holmes-King (14 July 2017—23 February 2018) *Mallory Michmerhuizen (15 August 2017—29 April 2018) *Amos Omotunde (23 February 2018—20 June 2018) *seat (29 April 2018—26 July 2018) *seat (20 June 2018—incumbent) *Kasper Husen (26 July 2018—incumbent) Emperors The emperors appoint ministers to the Cabinet. They serve until they die, are removed from office, or resign, and then the executive nominee becomes emperor. For someone to be appointed, both emperors must agree. Then, all citizens that meet the voting criteria can participate in an election to approve the potential nominee. A majority approving vote is required for them to become an executive nominee. Law Enforcement There is no military in NZRE. All internal and external defense measures are the responsibility of the Federal Police. In the future, there are plans for a mostly synthetic military, with reserve human troops. Plans for this military are already in the making, and significant progress has been made in 2017. NZRE has the volunteer Federal Police Force, with two officers present during the Five Days' War. Conflicts '''Five Days' War- '''On August 10, 2017, during the belated NZRE Day celebration in West Zulus, a secessionist movement known as Epic World, led by a former senator (Raymond), announced its secession. Raymond consequently became the Emperor of this illegitimate state. The NZRE Government charged Raymond with treason, and since found guilty, he was branded a traitor. When Epic World began to make conflicting land claims, NZRE mobilized the Federal Police Force, its only form of military. Epic World formally declared war with the Republic of NZRE, and the Battle of West Zulus ensued. Police fought with Raymond briefly, before he retreated. The first battle ended with a swift NZRE victory. A second battle occurred in West Zulus on August 13th, when police raided Epic World's land claim in an attempt to seize Raymond. The battle ended in a truce. The final battle occurred in West Zulus on August 15. Federal Police captured Raymond after Epic World violated the truce. He reluctantly signed a treaty, ending the conflict. Internet NZRE has a national Minecraft server - Craft-It. NZRE has a national music video, Animusic (Animusic on Wikipedia),(Animusic on YouTube). Animusic is also a large aspect of NZRE culture. Film industry NZRE is currently producing a film called Data Disaster. The sign-up form can be found here. The sign-up form contains links to the script and production team. See List of NZRE films for more information. Sport Due to NZRE's small, widely-spread population and lack of sports fields/arenas/courts, it has virtually no sports. However, there is the national sport of magball, which is similar to bowling, but with magnetic balls and pins, which are also much smaller and lighter. NZRE has one magball set, located in West Zulus, along with a lane for playing. Chess is also a popular sport since it can be played online. NZRE Dialect "reloaf" is sometimes used as an interjection by a person when they are reloafing. In NZRE dialect, when a word that ends in is made plural, the is replaced with . When a word ends in , both consonants are replaced with one consonant: . Category:North American Micronations Category:Micronations in the United States Category:North American micronations Category:American micronations Category:Micronations in the Northern Hemisphere Category:Micronations in the Western Hemisphere